Sonic: Advanced Speedfare 2
by ZexEios
Summary: Sonic finds out that Munto is up to no good again. After being transported to an unknown land, can he defeat Munto and learn the true meaning of speed?


SONIC: ADVANCED SPEEDFARE 2

Got places to speed, gotta follow the rainbow. Sonic is now backwards. He has returend. Sonic is who, you ask? Sonic is the speed, he is one who reformed the Hue and helped the hugo. Except sonic is Hue so is. Now today sonic reminisce about munto, the bad one. Munto is all mad about dat ass whoopin he receive. So today munto is doing more bad. He's transformed the city into chilidogs. So Sonic is called to help. Sonic all like "yes your mad but you cant be mad because you ordered me a chilidog." He started eating the chilly dogs. No one mention they were people at point one but okay he did it. Munto was all like "Oh snap diddly you fall into trap." He transformed the world. It was dark. Sonic got scared. He cried. Oh I mean he was totally cul about it and ripped his shirt off, exposing dem sick abs. He had a shirt. Soon things became clear. Sonic wasn't in the sonic anymore. It was more like the FPS now. Sonic said "Chilidog." It was an unnecessary contribution but okay. Soon Sonic had to duck and cover. The bullets were too much. Soldiers jumped out. They started firing. Sonic knew what he had to do. He pulled out the fedora and started 360 no scoping those n00b fag casuals. He was snoop doggin all like "4th of the 20th blz it fgt." He was so fucking dank let me tellz ya. After they was shreked Munto came to the plate. But it fine china. He had to get off before being scolded. He said to Sanic "I challenge you to a quikscope battle on rust." Sonic waz all like "Bring it scrub." They battled. It was long. Sonic won. But Munto had him on the ropes. He knew what he had to do. He had to pull out the speed card. He sped the field. Munto could not. So fast like a blur streak speeds by sonic the hedgehog. And then oh baby a triple he did final noscope Munto is such a casual. Munto is a little cheater though. He stopped the game from ending. By stopping. Existence. All that was left was the Munto and Sanic. Sonic demanded the world be not unexistent. But Munto had to be a bitch about it and not do that thing. Sonic decided iz time for the final of sacrifice. Sonic said once to Munto "I give you speed if you save Earth." Munto agreed, but first Sonic had to give something in return. Speed. So Sonic handed over his fast abilities and a bag of prescription drugs. A brown bag tho since they had to be all discrete about it. Sonic headed back to the lab and- whoops wrong story. Sonic did not no what to do. He always was speed but now is what? He hadn't a speed to his name. Meanwhile Munto speeded and everyone was sad it was speed of Munto. Week is past and Sonic is now found in that beer belly in-recliner sort of phase. The door opens. Who is that walks in? It's Jimmy. Jimmy says "Is that how it is? You think the speed can be gone like that? Nu-uh punk, that speed was always inside. Inside you. No one can take that away." Sonic hit him with a beer can and Jimmy stomped away angrily. Another week past. Sonic was at the lowest point. He was marathoning single piece and Nay Ru Toe Shit Poo Damn. But then there was the moment. Munto ran past Sonic's window. He stuck out that tongue of his right thar. Oh shit son shouldn't have done that. Sonic challenged Munto to one last speed. Munto was all laughy laugh. He said "Let's see how you fair, not speed sonic." Oh snap. They got ready. Race was to chilidog town and back. It was like 170 km I don't know like you care. Start. Munto started running at light speeds. Sonic was not. Sonic was barely running, it was like a walk. But then Sonic remembered. He remembered what Jimmy had said. So he started running. Faster. Faster. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. Fast. He reached Jimmy's house and body slammed him into the T.V. He then went on to catch up to Munto. Munto was all like "How can you even speed much less fast?" Sonic looked, with a smile, and said "WAY PAST GAY!" He ran at the light speeds of 2 times and won the race. Munto overburned his speed and went back to being a n00b fag at quickscoping. He was the old slow Munto again. Sonic got his speed back. He hanged out with the crew and threw stones at Jimmy. That Jimmy's got to learn to mind his own business. But that's not all that happened. Sonic learned a valuable lesson that day. He learned that if he ever needed his speed back, all he needed was a little determination. Also that mojo thing from the second Austin Powers made no sense like what it was gone but it wasn't? Also the time travel was all over the place.

The end. Speed.


End file.
